The Anhk Cross
by TwinkleRose
Summary: Sibuna are now looking for a new Eygptian artifact but some one is standing in there way and has there sights set on Nina and breaking up Fabina. Fabina Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Texts**

* * *

**Can't wait 2 c u!**

Nina was texting Fabian day before she was set to fly back to Europe and go back to school. Not to mention see her friends and amazing boyfriend, Fabian.

_**Ditto! When does ur flight arrive?**_

**2:00pm**

_**K. u hav a safe flight now chosen one :)**_

**Sure c u 2morrow**

_**Can't wait! Love you 3**_

**Love u 2 3**

After another semester of searching for an ancient artifact, Nina and Fabian couldn't wait to have a normal year. Too bad they weren't going to get their normal year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - I'm Here**

* * *

Nina's POV

I am in a black taxi on my way back to Anubis House. I can't wait to see Fabian I have missed him so much. I feel if I stay still too much longer I will go crazy with suspense. Fabian. Fabian. Fabian. I love every inch of him to death. I can just see the House coming into view now. The erg to jump out of the taxi and run from here is growing stronger. Must resist. Here! Finally!

I jump out of the taxi and almost forget my bags. I walk up to the door and knock.

"Oh hello deary," Trudy calls as she opens the door. Trudy must be replacing Vera after everything that happened last year with the new house mother. "Everyone Nina's here!" Trudy calls I was about a two day late for the start of the new year because of some weather problems causing delays.

There are loud noises coming for the upstairs and the living room as I step into the hall way. Next thing I know there are stamps of people coming from both directions. Someone latches on to my body and squeezes it like there is no tomorrow.

"Amber, I need to breathe," I choke out as the pink girl releases me.

"Sorry Neens, I am just so happy to see you!" She shouts and enfulfs me in a other bone crushing hug.

"Amber, save some Nina for the rest of us," Patricia chuckles from behind Amber. Amber lets me free and I give Patricia a hug then say hello to Mara.

"What about the rest of us?" Eddie asks from behind me. I turn and see the guys I give them all a little hug and notice Joy standing down the hall. I throw her a small wave and smile. She helped last year but….. I don't know I just have a bad feeling, probably just being paranoid ol' Nina. Finally I turn and see Fabian.

"Hey Neens, you didn't forget me did you?" He asks with a smirk plastered on his face. The hall has now been cleared except for me and Fabian.

"Well…." I smirk back and wander slowly closer to him. Let's have some fun!

I think Fabian has the same idea as me because as soon as I get in arm's length of him he grabs my hand and pushes me up against the wall he was originally leaning against. "Oh Nina, you don't want to hurt my feelings…do you?" His hot breath is clashing against my face as he comes closer and closer to it. I close my eyes and lean in…..

"Oh dearies, forgot to mention that there will be another student coming to stay at the house," Trudy frantically says while she walks into the hall. Fabian lets me come off the wall as we both turn to Trudy. "He got into a fight at his last school so he should be arriving soon." Trudy informs us. "Oh I should go tidy up for him." She says to herself then leaves.

Once Trudy is out of earshot me and Fabian burst into laughter over being almost caught. When the laughter settles Fabian asks, "Do you need any help unpacking?"

"Yeh, sure," I reply. Fabian give me a quick peck on the lips and then we haul my suitcase up stairs.

Me and Fabian are sitting in the living room on the couch.

"I am so glad to have you all to myself," Fabian says, "No mysteries, evil ghosts or evil hundred year old men." I giggle and Fabian gives me a quick peck on the lips.

I go to say something but there is a knock at the door. Trudy runs to answer the door and me and Fabian go to join the house welcoming committee.

A tall blonde-haired guy carrying two suitcases walks in. "Everyone say hello to…." Trudy trails off, evident that she doesn't know the guys name.

"Nate, Nate Marks," the guy says holding his hand out for Eddie to shake it.

After few more shakes with rest of the house Nate reaches me and Fabian he shakes Fabians hand then turns to me. "And your name would be, Cutie?" I almost choked then and there. I collected myself then replied.

"Nina."

"Well, Cutie suits you way more but Nina is a nice name too," He smirks. I feel Fabian's grip on my hand tighten. "So do want to show me round and let's start with some where private." He says. I can't believe how arrogant he is, Fabian would rip his head off…..OMG FABIAN! I glance side ways to peer at him. He looks like he is going to explode. I squeeze his hand trying to reassure him that I wasn't going with this guy.

"I am sorry, I have to go makeout with my boyfriend," I say then turn to Fabian give him a peck on the cheek then lead him into the living room, leaving a hall full of stunned people.

Me and Fabian sit on the couch again.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Fabian asks me a little dazed. I hope Nate isn't too mad at me because I am sure he is a good guy…Deep down.

"Mph," I shrug then we talk about other things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Apologizes Gone Wrong**

* * *

Nina's POV

_It's lights out and I can hear Victor, down stairs, bellowing his usual pine drop speech. It's good to be back. I hop into bed in my cutie bunny pyjamas and am close my eyes. Now that I don't have to worry about any mysteries or have to get up in the middle of the night, I can sleep easily._

"_Ninnnnnnnnnnna," A voice coos and a figure appears at the end of my bed. It's Sarah!_

"_Sarah, what are you doing here?" I ask a bit dazed, "the mystery is over."_

"_Not quite, dear," Sarah whispered, " Need you, Chosen One," That's a name I haven't heard in a while, "to find the Ankh Cross for me… before he does."_

"_Who is he? And what is the Ankh Cross? And where would I find it?" I ask I have one idea for the he. Victor._

"_Search in the tunnels, Chosen One. The tunnels." She echoes as she steps back and fades. _

And I fall back in my slumber.

I wake up at about 7:05 am. It's a Sunday so I don't have to be in a rush to get to school.

After I get dressed, I go down stairs to tell Fabian about my dream. I walk into the living room and see Fabian sitting on the couch all alone.

"Hey," I say softly and Fabian snaps his head towards me obviously previously engulfed in thought. A smile appears on his face.

"Hey, Gorgeous," He whispers and ushers me to sit next to him. I happily oblige. As I sit down he gives me a peck on the lips and I return it them lay my head on his shoulder as his are snakes around my waist.

"Everyone still sleeping?" I ask noticing no one is around.

"Yep."

I love being alone with Fabian, we use to spend most of our time together….. along with Sibuna. We would spend our time working on the mysteries. My face falls as I remember last night's dream. Fabian notices.

"You alright?" he asks looking worried.

"Oh, Fine…." Fabian gives me a look that screams I can see right through you, so I decide to tell him. "Well I had a dream last night and Sarah was in it asking me to find the Ankh Cross."

We sit in complete silence for a minute then Fabian asks me, "So what are we going to do?"

I think for a minute then answer, "Ignore it. No one's life is at risk so it isn't important."

"But Nina," he begins but I don't let him finish.

"Don't worry everything will be fine and we can have a normal term."

"Fine." he mumbles. I smile I see I have gotten my point across.

* * *

Fabian's POV

I am just going to my room to grab a jacket because me and Nina are going for a walk around the school grounds. Nina has gone up stairs to get herself a jacket too. God I love her. She is simply amazing and she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just plain love her to bits.

I am in the hall waiting for Nina to come down when Nate wanders out of his shared room with Jerome and Alfie. I hate that guy. The way he treated Nina yesterday, my Nina, was disgusting. But I loved Nina's comeback. Oh I love Nina!

Only now I am I pull from my thoughts as I notice he is heading straight for me.

"You listen here mate!" he growls at me with a hint of sleepiness in his tone. He points a fat finger in my face. "Nina's mine so get lost!"

What in the world was this guy talking about, "She's my girlfriend!" I spit back at him with pure hatred.

"Yeah, for now but trust me when I say I will do anything to get her and rip her from your grimy little hands!" He partly shouts but doesn't want anyone but me to hear.

"Well trust me when I say there is no way in hell that I am letting you anywhere near _my Nina_!"

He grabs me by the collar and whispers to me evilly, "I can't wait to have my hands _ALL_ over _your _Precious Nina….."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A Hands On Experience

Nina's POV

I reach the top of the stairs and can see Fabian _and Nate! _What the hell is going on?

Nate grabs Fabian by the collar and whispers something that I can't quite hear. I decide to intervene.

I clear my throat loudly to grasp the boy attention. It works. Both their heads snap around to look at me standing to the top of the stairs.

I walk down the stairs and the boys' eyes follow me. I clear my throat again and motion my eyes to Nate's hand that are still gripping Fabian's collar. Nate gets the message and lets go.

"Are we done here?" I ask still unsure of what I had witnessed or what it was about.

"For now…." Nate says creepily then walks backwards toward his, Alfie's and Jerome's room. His eyes never leave me, like he is scanning my body.

Me and Fabian are out on the lawn a few houses away from Anubis. I am resting my head on Fabian's chest and he has one are around my waist and the other tucked behind his head. We stare up at the stars together.

I finally gather the courage and curiosity to ask about what happened earlier.

"Fabian…" Fabian is a little startled by me sudden dialogue. "What were you and Nate talking about before I interrupted?"

Fabian hesitates for a second like he is considering whether he should tell me or not. We both sit up side by side but facing different directions. Fabian's eyes won't meet mine.

"He was…. asking were the bathroom was," He lies terribly.

"With his hands near your throat?" I question. Fabian now faces me.

"I swear it is nothing that you need to worry about," Fabian says, I am about to argue but Fabian wraps an arm around my back and pulls me close to him. "Now be a good little girl and enjoy our date…." He says seductively.

Then before I know what is happening, Fabian's lips crash into mine. They both work in sync and Fabian swipes his tongue across my bottom lip begging entrance. I grant his tongue it's wish and part my lips. His tongue flies in and instantly starts massaging my mouth, exploring every bit of it.

Fabian sneaks his hand over to my outside leg, still not breaking the kiss. He grabs my knee and pulls it up gripping it tightly causing my leg to bend. His hand feels warm on my exposed leg that has been left that way due to my skirt.

Fabian's warm lips on mine feel amazing but he eventually he pulls away.

"Now, we better get back to the house." He says his face still centimetres from mine.

"Ohhhh, I want to walk, can't we just stay here a little longer….." I beg.

"Come on, Missy, as much as I want to kiss you, I can't do that if we get detention." He has a point. "I'll give you a piggy back ride home." I can't pass up on that!

"OK."

Fabian carries me home on his back and gives me a kiss before I head up the stairs to bed.

Unbeknown to me or Fabian, is someone was watching us the entire time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Un-Ignorable**

* * *

Nina's POV

"_Ninnnnnnnnnnnnna," Not again! I thought as I hear the voice coo my name and Sarah walk up to the end of my bed. "Why have you not began your search for the Ank Cross?"_

"_Because, Sarah, I was looking forward to a nice easy term and another hundred year old Egyptian mystery does work with that." I stated. Sarah instantly seemed annoyed with my response._

"_But you must find it!" She shouted as loud as an old ghost lady can shout. "Otherwise there wailll be consequences…."_

"_What kind of consequences?" I asked curiously. I wasn't exactly scared of Sarah and her consequences just curious._

"_If you don't find the Ank Cross and Victor does he will need you, Chosen One, to use it and if you do use it you will not live through the experience…. Find it or you are doomed…."_

_The lady disappears in a fading glowing. _

_I jolt awake. _Boy I am beginning to REALLY hate being doomed or cursed or having my life put at risk.

It is the day after Sarah visited me for the second time. Once again I have decided to ignore it, she said _if_ Victor finds it. If he does I will just make sure I don't touch it. Easy as pie.

This time I won't tell Fabian about the dream because he will then urge me into finding it because once again my life is at risk. Isn't it scary that I am use to this kind of thing.

Well now I am sitting on the couch in the Living Room. No one else is in room so I am sitting and reading a book that is _not_ about Egyptian mysteries. But let's face it I could practically write the book.

As much as I am enjoying this book, I can stop thinking about what Fabian and Nate might have been talking about last night.

And speak of the devil: in walks Nate.

I continue read/thinking. Nate walks over to me.

"Hello, Cutie." He says in a way that I guess is him trying to be seductive. Not working.

"What do you want?" I ask annoyed by his nickname for me. For god's sake I have a boyfriend.

"Your sexy little body in my bed." THE NERVE!

"Would you just get lost!" I say closing my book loudly and getting up. I turn to walk away but Nate grabs my wrist. "Let go!" I try to shake him off but his grip tightens.

"Don't run off on me, Cutie, I want to have some fun….."

With that I yank my wrist from his grip. I go to run but slam me up against the wall. He puts one hand on the wall next my head and the other on my hip to prevent me from escaping.

* * *

Fabian's POV

I think I will go and find Nina. I have nothing else to do and she is a great way to spend my time. GOD I LOVE HER!

I walk out of my room and into the Living Room. I am shocked by what I see.

Nate has Nina shove up against a wall and is making out with her. She looks disguted by what is happening to her and is trying to push him off herself with her arms.

I grab Nate by the shirt and rip him from Nina's lips. She falls to the ground, now that Nate is no long pinning her to the wall. I position myself protectively between Nina and Nate.

"Oh Fabian, is someone mad that Cutie, has decided she likes me more?" He asks teasingly. Boy I hate it when he calls Nina, Cutie.

"As if I would like an idiot like you!" Nina hisses from behind me at Nate.

"You seemed pretty excited when I stuck my tongue down your throat!" That was it!

I pound my fist into Nate's pretty boy face.

"Don't you EVER touch MY girlfriend again!" I yell at the boy who is now holding his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Planning A Surprise**

* * *

Fabian POV's

I go to throw another punch at Nate's face and he squints his eyes shut, preparing himself for the brutal damage my rage powered fist is about to do to his face.

"Fabian….." A fragile voice calls from behind me. I pause my clenched fist and turn to see Nina standing up with a look on her face that screams: broken girl. "Don't… he's just not worth it…"

I go to protest that she is mine and he deserves it after what he did to her but she seems to realise that I want to protest so she stops me. Her lips flutter onto mine and suck me into a whole new world.

Nina pulls away. "Let's go…" she whispers to me and takes my hand and begins to drag me out of the room.

I turn to see an extremely pissed Nate. "I am a watching you!" I mouth to him then follow Nina.

* * *

Nina's POV

I decided to take Fabian on a walk around the school yard to calm him down. It worked! We talked a bit and kissed a bit. And boy am I glad to have the Nate taste off my lips!

I am now hopping into bed. Me and Fabian were a little late come back so we had to sneak into the house but we made it! I can't wait to dream of Fabian…

* * *

Nate's POV

I am going to win Nina over! Mark my words! So Fabian watch out!

In fact I am even planning something for her to night!


End file.
